Code Lyoko Studios Present CL NEWS & MORE!
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: Inspired by "TV Lyoko Go!" At Code Lyoko Studios, the papers for the CL NEWS go 'missing'. Solution: turn the news into a Only-Code Lyoko News Channel. But the gang knows that, with a CodeLyoko, Ulumi, sushi and God-knows-what-else obsessed Author/Boss, things might spin into madness. A drama-humor madness. Contains "frak", some "Hell" and censored swearing.
1. How It All Started

_**Code Lyoko Studios presents…CL News & More!**_

* * *

 **Ok, so this is my third story…dear God, my THIRD! I barely have updated my first and I have traumatic writer's block for the second! Ok, ok, here's what I'm (probably not) gonna do:**

 **-First, finish Case Of Delenda**

 **-Second, finish Deadly Lovesick after finishing Case Of Delenda, since I'm not really in the mood for post-X.A.N.A. stories, with Code Lyoko coming back here in Italy and all (Super Yay!)**

 **By the way, I saw Code Lyoko on TV today: it was "Plagued" and "Swarming Attack". Probably one of the best hours of my life (Code Lyoko 4ever! Penguins 4ever! Wait…what?)**

 **So, anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Note: This story was inspired by "TV Lyoko Go!", written by one of the most hilarious writers I've ever…read?**

 **Odd: HELLO? I'VE GOT A DATE WITH LAYLA TONIGHT! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE WHOLE CHAPTER!**

 **Ok, ok, COMING! Geez…Oh, note to everyone: my OC Layla would not appear very often for spoiler reasons; but she will be present in this story, anyway.**

* * *

SecretCodeLyokan (Chiara for short) signed for the cameraman to stop recording her Author Note and turned back to her office desk: it's really untidy, with pens scattered there, and the laptop about to crash in the small paper bin, printed photos of Code Lyoko all over the place, mixed with empty folders, documents and what-not. The rest of the office is worse: jackets here, takeaway bags there, plush toys scattered on one corner, 97 posters representing each an image of a Code Lyoko episode pinned on every corner of the wall opposite her, and that was just the BEGINNING!

The only thing which seemed tidy in the whole room were the monitors in front of her desk; there were about twenty of them or more, with a large keyboard at the bottom of everything so she could control them, but she merely focused on seven, which had a speaker near them. The monitors were off, but the speakers weren't.

If you're having a hard time imagining it, picture a surveillance room, with bigger monitors and a super hi-tech and cool keyboard that appears when you want it to appear; got it? Ok, let's continue.

After digging a bit on her desk, she found a red button and pushed it. When she realized she pressed the wrong button, it's too late: The White House exploded…

just kidding ;-)

A cuddly teddy bear dropped from the ceiling, as well as other fan gifts which nearly buried her. Chiara cursed silently.

"That was the 'fan gifts trapdoor' button" she murmured, facepalming. She shoved the gifts out of the table and on the floor, dropping her laptop and millions of other things in the process; she then found another red button and pressed it.

The red button opened a little trapdoor on her desk, where an earpiece with a microphone and a small keyboard were hidden. Chiara put on the earpiece and flicked a switch on the keyboard after typing some code, turning to the six speakers.

"Ok, everyone ready?" she asked.

"READY!" One speaker answered.

"Rea-Quit punching!"

"Who made me do this?" an annoying voice murmured from his speaker.

"Your mother" the previous speaker answered.

"Odd, it's not funny!"

"Yes, it-dear God, girl, quit punching, seriously!"

"I'm ready…excuse me, sir, what did you say…? Listen to me, (bad word; please stand by) I'm Sissi Delmas from CL News, so I can do what the Hell I want!"

Chiara cut the speaker connection before other swearing was caught by the outside cameras.

"I'm ready" the fifth speaker announced.

"Me too! But, Chiara, may I ask a small question?"

"Sure, Ulrich" the young girl answered.

"Why are we doing this in the middle of the desert?"

Chiara smirked. "What, does it reminds you of something that nearly happened?"

Both Ulrich and the girl from the fifth speaker didn't answer that question; but SecretCodeLyokan could almost sense their blush.

"Jeremy, are you ready?" Chiara turned to the last speaker.

"I am"

"Ok, then let's start!"

Chiara took off her earpiece and walked out of her office; she went in the recording room, where the news will be aired, and sat at a table shaped like the X.A.N.A. Eye, in plain camera view.

"Hey! Where are the papers?" she asked, looking everywhere around her.

"Which papers?" a Cameraman asked, walking towards the Chiara.

"The papers with the news on!"

"Oh, um…" the Cameraman rubbed his head, embarrassed. "…Ate them"

"What!"

"I thought they were waffles!"

"How on Earth can waffle-shaped and brown-colored papers look like-oh"

The Cameraman nodded. "What shall we do now?"

Chaiara glared at him. "That wasmy line!"

"it's not!"

"It is! Jeremy, show him!"

Jeremy obediently walked towards the Cameraman and showed him the script. Sure enough, Chiara's name was near that line.

"Oh"

"What shall we do now?" Chiara grabbed her hair with both hands.

"I suggest we...cancel today's…today's program" the Cameraman read aloud his line from the script the blonde-haired genius gave him.

The way he read, though, looked more like a priest who's having a nervous breakdown while reading a funeral speech than a cameraman saying that the...yeah, well, you know what he had to say.

Chiara glared at him again. "Your acting sucks; even Herb is better than you, let's not mention Ulrich: he's Brad Pitt compared to you! And, my, does _he_ suck at acting"

"Hey!" Ulrich's voice misteriously yelled from off-stage.

Chiara stared thoughtfully at an unspecified spot on the opposite wall for a few minutes, chewing her bubblegum and eventually making bubbles, which exploded three seconds later after being made.

Jeremy looked at the bubblegum box in her hand. "What flavor?" he asked.

The brown-haired teen turned towards him, the bubble exploding in front of her mouth for the umpteenth time. "Strawberry"

"Is it Daygum?"

"'Course"

"Mind if I have one?"

"Here" she gave him three.

Jeremy popped them all in his mouth. "Thanks"

"No prob; anyway, I know how to fix this mistake: you, Cameraman, pass me those red, green, light blue, pink, orange, blu, purple and dark green DVD Cases" Layla pointed at a place off-stage.

"Can I have bubblegum afterwards?" the man asked.

"Heck no!"

"Aww"

"Don't you 'aww' me; just get the DVD cases"

The Cameraman exited the camera's view, and after some banging and cursing (in which the camera 'stand-bied' and Jeremy and Chiara held their hands over their eyes), he came back holding the battered DVD cases, looking as though he had wrestled twenty bears to get them.

"Holy!" yelled Chiara, seeing the purple case pretty battered. "Cameraman, you're temporally fired for damaging the case which contains Episodes 20-21-22!"

A little silly music played in the background, while a giant ball of fire exploded on the poor Cameraman, who screamed and ran like a complete idiot all over the stage, before disappearing out of the camera's view.

"Wow!" said Jeremy. "He ran like his pants are on fire"

"They are" Chiara pointed out, as a loud _crash_ is heard in the background, and Jeremy does a 'that-must've-hurt' face. "I think his boxers are too" the girl continued.

More screams were heard, followed by curses (please stand by) and crashes. Chiara was studying the CD cases and repairing them, while Jeremy changed expressions and gestures every time the Cameraman crashed into something.

After five minutes of this, a loud F-word is heard, followed by a car-screeching sound; Jeremy coverered his eyes as a loud _crash_ erupted throughout the studio.

"What happened?" Chiara asked distractedly, looking at the last case which she had just repaired.

Jeremy peeked from his hands. "He just crashed into a wardrobe, a bookcase, a staircase collection, a table filled with silverware, a copy of the Supercomputer, the statue of the CL News insignia, and ten blocks of cement with spines sticking out".

Chiara made an 'that must've hurt' face. "Ouch!"

Jeremy looked at her, sternly. "You shouldn't have fired him"

"He damaged 'Code Lyoko Season 1 Disc 7: Zero Gravity'!"

"I actually read: 'Code Lyoko: Gravità Zero'"

"That's in frakking Italian, stupid!" Chiara yelled at him.

"Right; but you don't have to get paranoid over a DVD…"

"But it has Episode 22!" she complained, holding the disc as if it was a cuddly teddy bear. Jeremy facepalmed.

"You're addicted"

Chiara shrugged. "This is _normal_ behavior for an Ulumi fan; I could do much worse!"

"Like writing '21+25' on your school diary?"

Chiara blushed deep red and threw him a 4 000 000 000 000 000 000-page dictionary.

"Ow! Where did you get that?"

"Author powers" she smirked. "Now, here's what we gonna do for the news" she wrote down some stuff on the genius's notebook before returing it to him, and handed him a few DVDs hidden in a secret slot in Disc 7.

Then, she made a map that could over the whole globe appear, covering poor Jeremy and the table too. She laid on the ground and pointed at specified places, while Jeremy used scissors to cut two holes in the map part that covered him to look at the teen and write down what she said and pointed.

"Tell Sissi to use her FTL jump to go to this place here; Yumi and Ulrich go over here with the car…" she smirked at what she was pointing.

"They don't have..." Jeremy started

She interrupted him by handing him two ID driver's license through the holes he made.

"Congrats, now they do; they can have the celebration party later, by the way"

Jeremy wrote this down.

"Should I order chips, nachos or pop-corn for the party?"

"All three"

"Drinks?"

"Seven Up, Powerade, Coke, Sprite, and Lime Cordial"

"Fanta?"

"Sure" Chiara counted on her fingers the essential things for the party.

"Then get mini-pizzas, sandwiches, bread and Nutella, toasted bread with salt and oil, ice cream if you can, sushi, and all the decorating stuff; you pay"

"Hey!"

"Don't 'Hey!' me: you have enough money to buy twenty Supercomputers!"

"You're kinda right" Jeremy turned back to his notebook. "Anyway, back to topic: other than Sissi, Yumi and Ulrich, who else should move?"

Chiara pointed at two different places. "Aelita, William and Odd go here for the publicity, with the costumes over there"

She pointed at a random point out of the camera's view. Jeremy cut two holes behind him to see the costumes, and freezed.

"You're cruel"

"Thanks for the compliment; anyway, tell our special guest to go here" and she pointed at another place on the map.

Jeremy looks and writes the location down. "Anything else?"

"Yes: bring me some salmon Nighiri!" Chiara's eyes turned deep red at the thought of sushi. She smacked her lips, while Jeremy wrote it down:

"One…"

"Twenty!"

"Twenty Salmon Nighiri for the boss"

Chiara then tried to snap her fingers, but they didn't. She tried again: nothing.

"Need help?"

"Yeah: can you snap your fingers?"

"No, sorry"

"I can" an unknown voice said from out of camera view.

"Then fingersnap" Chiara ordered. Three seconds later, the map disappeared.

"I think next time I'll hang the map somewhere; even though it's pretty funny covering you up" she said, dusting Jeremy's clothes.

"Why don't we put a poll to decide?"

"Jeremy, you really are a genius! Write it down" He did.

Chiara looked at her wrist. "Jesus, it's nearly time to air!"

"You don't have a watch! And anyway, weren't we supposed to air several minutes ago?"

Chiara sighed. "Author powers, Jeremy; I could even turn you into a girl, if I wanted"

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, right"

Chiara flicked her hand and Jeremy turned into a girl, with enormous glasses, a pretty blue dress and long blond curls. She laughed.

"What?" Jeremy asked her, in an _extremely_ high-pitched voice. The brunette laughed even harder.

Jeremy shrugged and walked out of the stage, tripping on his high-heels.

"O-o-ok" she said, panting from her laughing and brushing her tears. "I've wasted over a thousand words; now, let's get on with it!"

"In five, four, three, two, one…" a voice sounding suspiciously like Nathan Kress's chanted in the background.

* * *

 _Code Lyoko Studios Present…_

 _*theme plays in the background, as videos of the gang, William, Sissi and Chiara slideshow*_

 _CL NEWS!_

* * *

Chiara waves at everyone. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Odd-like people and not-Odd-like people, Ulumi lovers and Jerlita lovers…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" A voice hissed in the background.

Chiara snorted at that voice and grabbed some random papers lying around. "So, anyway, if you wanted to learn today's news, change the channel, because our papers were eaten by a Cameraman I fired"

Said Cameraman passes screaming for dear life in front of the camera, yelling: "PENGUINS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!".

Once he was gone, Chiara cleared her throat. "Ahem; anyways, today we're going to discuss about some far more important things: someone posted a hate-message insulting Code Lyoko on several Social Networks, and the answers have practically sent each Social Network crashing. Details now with Sissi Delmas"

The screen turns blank for a few seconds, while switching cameras, and viewers could hear Chiara yell: "Jeremy! Where the heck are my Nighiri!" In the background.

* * *

Sissi Delmas smileD at the camera, showing off her sparkly microphone; in the background, there were five damaged buildings, with big icons on the roof sporting the Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram and YouTube symbols.

"Herb, the camera: higher!" she not-so spoiled brat ordered **(A/N: She's less spoiled, but still a bit Miss Popularity)**. Herb obeyed, while muttering something about how he hated this job.

"Hello, fellow people, name's Sissi Delmas, calling from Network City in Social, America; as you can see behind me, five Social Networks have collapsed because of a simple message" she pointed at the buildings, where a big crowd is gathered, and is currently writing snarky comments about the 'famous' message.

"Now, I have with me Mr. I. Tube, owner of the YouTube and I Tube company"; I'll interview him just for you"

She pointed with her microphone at a rather large man, really depressed, which had words written all over him.

"Mr. Tube, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"WhatTube?" the depressed man asked, puzzled.

"Huh?"

Herb explained: "He's from Tube Network: he speaks Tubish".

Sissi sighed and tossed her hair, before repeatiing her question in said language: "Mrtube Tubetube, cantube youtube telltube ustube whattube happenedtube?"

Mr Tube sighed: "Welltube, whattube cantube Itube saytube? Sometube (bad word; please stand by)tube wrotetube atube horribletube insultingtube messagetube abouttube Code Lyoko andtube ittube wastube verytube harshtube; manytube fanstube sawtube ittube andbe theytube wenttube crazytube. Longtube storytube shorttube, thetube messagetube hadtube millionstube oftube answerstube ontube YouTube andtube thetube wholetube systemtube crashedtube; astube youtube cantube seetube, theytube aretube stilltube writingtube despitetube thetube crashtube"

The man pointed at the crowd still leaving comments on YouTube, which is now about to lose its insignia.

"Ok" Sissi shooed I. Tube away. "Gotube awaytube" the man walked away, crying for his lost Social Network

"Oktube, nowtube, fortube mytube nexttube interviewtube…dang it!" Sissi cursed under her breath and startd her sentence again. "Ok, now, for my next interview, we've got the man who started this mess: Hater H. Ater" a small six-year-old girl walked towards the camera. Sissi's eyes widened.

" _You're_ the (bad word; please stand by) who posted that hurtful comment?"

"Yeah, (bad word; please stand by)" the girl answered.

"Why did you do it?"

"Code Lyoko stinks; it's horrid, full of errors and hardly makes sense; and the shipping…" the little girl sticked out her tongue in disgust.

"Watch your words!" Sissi turned red with anger. Hater sticked her tongue out again.

"I mean, look at you: you like a guy who's a stupid dork, who loves an idiotic goth which dresses like a (bad word; please stand by) in that stupid world, but it's clear as a crystal they hate each other, and there's a stupid nerd who's in love with a brain-damaged pink-haired freak, and then there's a freaky playboy who's half cat in that world…"

Sadly (no, LUCKILY) Hater never finished her sentence: a whole crowd of very mad CodeLyokans had heard her words and, suddenly, they threw themselves on the girl, screaming, kicking, punching, and crying angry tears.

"You're just jealous of Ulumi!"

"You think of Odd as a playboy, but he's the cutest thing in the world!"

"How dare you insulted Ulrich! And Yumi!"

"Aelita isn't brain-damaged! You are!"

The fight was slowly speeding out of control...

"Hey, you Oddlita! Did you just punched me?" a girl yelled suddenly to a woman.

"So, what, Jerlita (bad word; please stand by)?" the woman asked.

"You did it on purpose!"

"I did NOT!"

"Girls, calm down!"

"Shut up, Willumi freak!"

"Try and say that again, (bad word; please stand by)!"

Soon, the fight to kill Hater also turned into a fight over everyone's favorite couple, and things became more chaotic. Herb was knocked out cold and the camera turned static, as Sissi screamed. The connection turned off shortly after.

* * *

When the camera view showed the studio again, Chiara was yelling something about sushi to a female Jeremy, and the camera 'stand-bied' nearly immediately:

 _Unfortunately, we're in the middle of a discussion filled with swearing; while we're waiting, enjoy this video of Cameraman screaming like a maniac while he's fired:_

 _*video of fired Cameraman running and yelling like his pants are on fire (and they are) starts playing*_

* * *

 _Five minutes later…_

The camera showed the studio again: Chiara was eating some Maki with chopsticks, splashing soy sauce everywhere.

"Hi!" she said between mouthfuls. "So, I received a message about Sissi and Herb in Tumblr City Hospital and they're going berserk because of the Tumblrese…a word of advice, kids: don't try and study it, if you know what's good for you". She gobbled her last Maki and picked up a photo on tha table, smirking.

"Anyway, now we're showing Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern in the Amour desert, which, according to some sources, was what inspired the Desert Sector in Episode 22…" she smiled again, looking at the photo in her hand.

Fan screams are heard in the background. Chiara turned whit as a sheet when she heard them, but then quickly switched to red.

"….JEREMY! I TOLD YOU TO KICK THOSE PEOPLE'S (bad word; please stand by) BACK HOME!"

"THEY PUSHED THE DOOR OPEN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

The studio filled with fans waving to the camera, and Chiara slowly drowned in the chaos, yelling: "To the desert! And Jeremy, tell the frakking deliveryman the hurry up with the frakking Nighiri!"

* * *

"So, is it on?" Ulrich asked the Camerawoman (Emily).

"Yeah" she answered.

"Ok, so hi everyone, Ulrich Stern and my dear friend Yumi Ishiyama (some people from their houses groaned in annoyance at his words) here to show you Jealousy, the mysterious eastern part of the Amour Desert in the Sahara" the camera's good quality lenses panned to the sorrounding zone, which looked indeed like the Desert Sector in...ahem...Routine.

"As you might viewers see by my clothes…" Yumi pointed at her coat and hat. "The Amour Desert is colder than the rest of the Sahara, because a satellite is covering three quarter of the sun rays which gather in this zone; it's very famous place, visited by many tourists" the three slowly walked towards a nearby rock.

"Jealousy is very famous because of legend" the Japanese girl continued, pointing at some scratches on the rock.

"It says that, years ago, two friends had a fight because of him spending most of his time with another girl, making th friend jealous; the two best friends were on the verge of a big fight, but when robbers attacked their friends, and the girl was about to drown in a lake once situated here, the guy saved her, and…well," Yumi blushesdslightly. "A volontary kiss fixed their friendship and turned it into something better".

Ulrich looked in the distance, absent-minded. Yumi gave him a punch, signaling his turn.

"When Code Lyoko came out" Ulrich immediately gave his all attention to Emily (or, rather, to the camera) "It was rumored that Episode 22, 'Routine', had been inspired by this place and the legend; this rumor still exists, but, unfortunately, no one can actually prove that this rumor is true"

Yumi looked in the distance, back facing the camera. "This place is beautiful…" she murmured.

Everyone watching the news 'Aww'ed.

Ulrich turned around and put his arm around her shoulder (Ulumi fans squealed).

"It is…" he said. "It reminds me of…"

They looked at each other, both blushing when their eyes met. However, they slightly turned their gaze away, before returning to their original position: staring at each other.

Emily pointed the lens on her face.

"What do I do?" she whispered smiling at the camera.

* * *

Every single Ulumi fan started chanting: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

* * *

People who didn't like Ulumi were yelling: "Stop them!".

* * *

Those who didn't mind sighed. "Film them! It's about damn time they kissed, anyway".

* * *

Emily sensed the desperate answer coming from 80% of the viewers; so she hid behind a nearby rock and pointed the camera towards the lovebirds: they are still staring at each other…then, quite suddenly, they start edleaning closer…

* * *

Every single Ulumi fan was biting his/her nails nervously. "Come on! Come on! There's no Return To The Past this time to stop you!"

* * *

Every single Ulumi hater was covering his/her eyes…partly. After all, they admitted, it _was_ about damn time that they actually kiss, hater or not.

* * *

Those who didn't mind shrugged. But they couldn't help but stare at the screen.

* * *

Even Chiara, from her studio, was biting her nails off like mad. Every Ulumi fan who had nearly drowned her had been sent home, and she was nervously tapping on her desk.

 _Let's hope this plan works..._

* * *

Then, just as Yumi and Ulrich's lips were about to touch, a white bubble engulfed them…

The End

* * *

Just Kidding ;-) You should've seen your face!

* * *

Chiara took a sip of her glass, the taste of Fanta hardly stimulating her sense of taste, and her eyes still not leaving the screen.

"Hey, Chiara…" female-Jeremy entersedthe studio.

Chiara used an Energy Wave to slam him to the wall the minute he stepped in.

"Shut the frak up" she murmured, drinking her Fanta again.

* * *

Emily smiled, mentally chanting for them to keep leaning...

 _Ten inches...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four and a half...four...three and a half..._

* * *

Ulrich's eyes were closed, but he could feel Yumi's warm breath slowly getting closer...He longed to kiss her since, well, pratically since he met her, even though most people assumed it was after the second sparring practise that the two realized their feelings for each other.

* * *

Yumi felt his warm breath on her, too; her mind buzzed off to two years ago, when he had saved her and they had nearly kissed. That was one of the most wonderful days of her life, and she would remember it 'till the day she died or even further, that was for sure...

She was still thinking about it when something warm touched her, quite suddenly; it took her about half a second to figure out what it was, and when she did, the Japanese teen didn't hesitate, and immdiately started exchanging that warm feeling.

After nearly an eternity, they were finally kissing. But they weren't the only ones who had fireworks bursting in their heads...

* * *

A millions of scream erupted through the globe, and Chiara nearly chokesd on her Fanta, before letting a scream herself.

* * *

"THE DID IT! THEY DID IT!" Emily shrieked. In front of her and the camera, every single Ulumi fan's dream is coming true before her eyes.

* * *

"HOORAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" 70% of Ulumi fans screamed. while the rest 30% said: "ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

* * *

Ulumi haters flinched for a few seconds, but then sighed: after all, you can't always get what you want. Plus, they had already got something when Ulrich and Yumi didn't kiss in 'Routine'.

* * *

Believe it or not, people who didn't mind much were joining Ulumi fans' shrieks! They were mostly yelling: "FINALLY!" like Odd was, while looking at the news report from a portable TV with Aelita (William had excused himself and had went to the bathroom), while the rest were cheering like Aelita and dancing.

Ulrich and Yumi FINALLY kissing was certainly one of the best news in the Code Lyoko world. And don't say I'm exaggerating!

* * *

30 seconds later, (the best 30 seconds of Ulumi fans and their lives) the lack of oxygen forced Ulrich and Yumi to brake the kiss; the look into each other, blushing deeply.

Ulrich was the first to say something.

His words sent all female Ulumi fans in a dead faint, all male ones giggling like girls, Odd grinning his Odd-ball grin and Chiara and Aelita blushing and smiling happily:

"You're a good kisser"

* * *

"Another bit of chips, Layla?"

"Sure; my, what a day!"

Since the whole world had gone berserk and people had started to celebrate since What Finally Happened happened, Chiara had decided to cut the CL News short and ended it an hour earlier; she cut it short also because she had to be medicated: the Fanta she drank before had gone the wrong way.

Layla had ran towards the Code Lyoko studios the minute she had seen the news and was now celebrating with Odd, the gang and all friends and the staff (apart from the fired Cameraman) what was supposed to be a "Congrats for you license" party and was now a "Congrats fir getting together" one.

Chiara was eating her Nighiri, which finally arrived: turns out, the deliveryman was watching the news, and had lost track of time in the process; when he delivered it after the news finished, he told her he and his boss were Ulumi fans and so, from that day on, all of the food she'd ordered was on the house, much to sushi-addicted girl's delight.

"OMG!" she yelled over the noise to the new couple. "I still can't believe that…" she coughed: stupid rice grain that went the wrong way!

Yumi patted her back. "Enough talking while eating, or you'll be dead by tomorrow"

After another bit of partying later, a camera called her to a small stage, where she grabbed a mike.

"Everyone, Ulumi, (*Ulrich and Yumi blush*) CL News fans, I'm happy to announce what many of you have been waiting for: behold the new couple!" a spotlight shined over the brunette and his girlfriend, making them blush even more.

"So, I'm happy to announce that CL News is still going on; you'll learn things about Code Lyoko, you'll see drama, humor-crappy humor, maybe (*everyone laughs*)-you'll see our publicity-(*everyone cheers*)-and you'll get to answer even polls! Post a question on the reviews if you have one or say something you'd like to see or discover in the next episodes; review you question/idea/what you want to see or discover and I'll see what I can do" **(A/N: THIS WAS FOR ALL OF YOU READERS! Have an idea? Have a question? Have something you want to see or discover? Review and tell me!)**

Everyone cheered and Chiara blushed slightly.

"Now, who wants some Subdigitals!" she yelled when the cheering died down.

Everyone roared in response.

Chiara pointed to Aelita and Sam, DJing in a corner. "Let's put a disc and some special effects and let's break away!"

Aelita and Sam stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure what music to put, when Sam snapped her fingers, understanding the teen's signal, and put a disc, while whispering to Aelita what to do.

Soon, the air filled with a song, but it wasn't 'Break Away'.

Chiara glared at the two DJs.

"I gave you a really clear signal!" she yelled to them. Aelita facepalmed when she realized the mistake.

She changed discs, but the song coming out was a Mozart symphony.

"What the HELL!" Chiara yelled at them, while everyone laughed at their mistake.

"Sorry people" Aelita talked over her microphone. "It's just that it's dark here, I can't read the labels…someone turn on the light, please!"

With a flick, the switch is flipped on, as the two girls searched through the pile of discs around them.

"(bad word; please stand by)!" Sam cursed. She held a broken CD in her left hand. "Someone stepped on 'Hot 'n' Cold'!"

Odd suddenly screamed. "Oh, what a terrible, horrible thing!" he burst into tears.

Everyone looked at him, puzzled. The blonde-and-purple boy pointed at a mini-pizza squashed on the floor.

"Dear God, it looked so delicious! And now it's as useless as a dirty old sock!" he cried.

Everyone laughed 'till they cried, while Layla had to offer him twelve pizzas before he finally calmed down.

"Found it!" Sam announced. "Turn off the light!" someone did.

As the familiar instrumental music started playing in the background, Chiara tapped her foot in sync; she then raised the mike over her mouth and started singing:

 _ **They told me that I was**_

 _ **No good at all; such a waster**_

 _ **Then suddenly I was**_

 _ **Out of the crew, stuck with the fools**_

"Wanna dance, Yumi?" asked Ulrich, bowing like a gentleman. She giggled.

"Sure, Sir Ulrich"

He stood up again and they started dancing in sync with the music.

 _ **Not that much I can do**_

 _ **I'm out of the cool; hear the lights go out**_

 _ **What shall I do**_

 _ **Stuck to this chair, and yet I know**_

 _ **Gotta Break Away**_

 _ **It's not my style**_

 _ **Gotta Get Away**_

 _ **Here and now today**_

"Aren't Yumi and Ulrich cute together?" a feminine voice asked Aelita. She turned around and saw a female with big glasses and curly hair smiling at her.

"And you are…" she asked.

She looked at her, a little puzzled. "Aelita, it's me, Jeremy; Jeremy Belpois"

The pinkette stared at the girl from head to toe three times, before starting to laugh loud.

Luckily, no one heard her, since they were all concentrated in dancing and humming quietly the song.

 _ **Cut in half,**_

 _ **I'm already there; in my head I know it**_

 _ **Five, no four more steps**_

 _ **Take me to the door, open up I'm falling**_

 _ **One of these days,**_

 _ **When the lights go out, and yet I smile**_

William looked sadly at Ulrich dancing with Yumi; sure he was sad, but he had to be happy for her at least a little bit: he was her friend, and he truly loved her, he'd do anything to make her happy, like the brunette would; and if letting her be with Ulrich made her happy, then it was her choice.

"Wanna dance?" a voice in the dark asked him.

"Sure" he smiled at the girl, as they danced.

Maybe he could get over Yumi, after all.

 _ **Gotta Break Away**_

 _ **Life's like that and I gotta get away**_

 _ **Get Away**_

 _ **Here and now today**_

 _ **Gotta Break Away**_

 _ **Break away, break away**_

 _ **Get Away**_

 _ **Here and now today!**_

Jeremy stared at his love in disbelief. "I'm a WHAT!" he yelled, his voice half-covered by the instrumental piece.

Aelita giggled. "A girl; and a pretty one, too"

Jeremy tugged on his skirt and blushed.

 _ **Here I am, as I stand**_

 _ **I can feel you think: 'Such a waster'**_

 _ **It's ok, I don't care**_

 _ **Didn't wanna stay stuck with the fools**_

Ulrich came closer to Yumi, as the whole world started slowing down; when she realized what he was doing, she smiled and waited.

 _ **Skating down Park Avenue**_

 _ **I realized my time is now and here**_

 _I realized my time is now and here too_ she thought with a smile, her and her boyfriend's face were only inches apart…

 _ **Ready to go**_

 _ **Being sensible**_

 _ **Is just not sensible**_

"All together now!" Sam shouted at the crowd, and both she and Layla winked when they saw the new couple in the middle of the crowd. Sam raised the volume…

 _ **Gotta Break Away**_

 _ **It's not my style**_

Ulrich and Yumi broke quickly from their kiss, startled by the music volume. They smirked at Sam winking evilly at them, then looked at each other an continued the kiss.

 _ **Gotta Get Away**_

 _ **Here and now today**_

Chiara suddenly switched languages when she too caught sight of Ulumi.

 _ **On va s'envoler**_

 _ **Ici et maintenant**_

 _ **On va s'envoler**_

 _ **Vers le soleil**_

 _ **On va s'envoler**_

 _ **Au de la des nuages**_

 _ **On va s'envoler**_

 _ **Toi et moi**_

Everyone cheered over the instrumental, as the song ended.

"Thanks!" she shouted to the crowd. "Now, everyone, get some rest after another hour or two of karaoke! Tomorrow's gonna be a long day!"

She waved and descended from the stage. While walking towards her office, where her house keys were, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Chiara" said the blonde girl, arms crossed. "Why in the world am I a female?"

Chiara smiled and said nothing. She just used her Author Powers to make her house keys appear in her hand and ran for her life, followed by a female Jeremy, consantly tripping on her high-heels.

* * *

 **So? What did you think of it? Did you liked it? Did you hate it? Review, review! Next episode will be funnier and a little less fluffier, promise. Sorry for those who were expecting humor 'till the end, but I couldn't help adding that little part when they went to the desert!**

' **Till the next time!**

 _ **Chiara the SecretCodeLyokan**_


	2. Song Mania And Madness

**So, CodeLyokans, Chiara is back on air with our heroes!**

 **In this episode, we'll be experiencing LOTS of madness and lyrics.**

 **Claimer: I own Chiara, my more-obsessed-than-me-on-the-things-I'm-obsessed-on twin, CL NEWS, the plot, the ads and the news. Songs and Code Lyoko characters are the property of their creators. Also, some of the characters could be slightly OOC, maybe. But, hey, who told you that Aelita was** _ **always**_ **young at heart?**

* * *

"Frak, frak, frak!"

Chiara was walking in circles in her office, looking at her watch every five seconds. She nearly attempted to claw her face.

"FRAK! FRAK! FRAK!"

"What's with the 'frakking'?" a _still_ female Jeremy answered.

He - *ahem* I mean, she - was wearing a turtleneck blue jumper and light brown jeans with blue shoes: they were male Jeremy's clothes, but female Jeremy, who was a little smaller than her gender bend, looked ridiculous with them on and she had been taunted fifteen times by ten people while walking to work because of it.

"Aelita's late" the brunette explained. "I have to tell her something about the contract and she's four minutes and ten seconds late!"

"Actually, as we're speaking, she's thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…"

"Jeremy! Do you want to turn into a clock?" Chiara bellowed at him.

"Uh…"

"Good; then shut up!"

Suddenly, Odd burst into the office, his face as white as a sheet and screaming like a girl. Further away, the two girls could hear the faint notes of a familiar song.

"Help me!" Odd sank to the floor. He dramatically reached for Chiara's leg with the little strength he had, as a tragic violin music began playing in the background.

"She…she…I told her she shouldn't have…but she did…I tried to save her…but it was too late…it got her"

"X.A.N.A.?" Chiara stared at the boy. He shook his head.

"It…" his eyes suddenly got rounder and wider. He let go of his boss's leg and twitched once, twice, before opening widely his mouth…

It took Jeremy about half a second to realize what was going to happen next. She quickly grabbed a sticker sheet on the office desk and stuck one of them on Odd's lips, while Chiara taped it close and handcuffed his hands.

"Drat!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

The brunette pointed at the sticker sheet. "That was for Christmas presents"

Jeremy stared at the ticket she had placed on Odd: ironically, it said 'Do not open until Xmas'.

"Now I have to buy another one! That's two Euros and fifty for a stupid sheet, when I only need one sticker! How lame is that?"

"Why did you buy those stickers anyway?" Jeremy asked her, looking at the sheet with wide eyes. "We're in July" **(A/N: yep, it's July in there)**

She sighed. "The teachers in Italy are a living Hell and do not let me start on my class; so I buy everything a few - ok, a _lot_ \- months earlier to be on the safe side" she fell on a chair, hand on her forehead "Kankrelats, I'd give _anything_ to have at least one of you in my class"

"Or a CodeLyokan?"

"Or a CodeLyokan"

"What about the handcuffs? Did you work as a police officer or something?"

Chiara blushed slightly and looked at a wardrobe behind her. "Er…you know those deliverymen dressed up as sushi for a joke? You know, the ones who mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago…"

"Uh-huh?"

She looked back in the ex-male's face. "Well…" she started, but then shook her head. "Never mind; forget I said anything"

That was when the girls noticed, for the first time since it started, that the tragedy music was still playing. Chiara turned towards the source: a thin man wearing a frack, a small French mustache under his nose. He was playing his violin like a pro, and so delicately it looked like he was balancing a tray full of glasses instead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man.

He stopped playing. "Uh, is this Moonscoop?" he asked in a heavy French accent.

"No, sorry: this is Code Lyoko Studios" Chiara explained.

The violinist apologized and skimmed towards the open door, holding his violin and bow as if they were precious jewels.

A crash could be heard from the corridor five seconds later, and a familiar voice kept singing as if her life depended on it.

" _Mon Dieux! C'est quoi ça?"_ the French man exclaimed. They heard other steps, and the entry door opening and closing.

"Do they always make that mistake?" asked Jeremy, closing the office door.

Chiara nodded. "Yeah; I met Aelita that way; man, was she upset! She kept screaming that she was a failure, that no one would've made that mistake and so on and so on"

"Speaking of Aelita…" Jeremy nodded towards the door. "Do you think she has…"

"Song Mania? Well, DJing _is_ pretty dangerous sometimes, especially if you listen to a song fifty times with these cheap 'Super-whatsits' Headphones…"

"It looks contagious…" Jeremy bent down to look at Odd, squirming like a fish in a net.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh!"The boy was singing a song through his taped mouth, and his eyes were like in a trance.

"What should we do now?" the ex-male asked.

Chiara sighed. "What's the song?"

"Judging by his movements, it isn't 'Break Away'; what were the other songs played last night?"

Chiara stared at the spiky-haired, thoughtfully. "I think it's a love song; a sad one, too"

Jeremy measured his pulse. "He's still in trance; let's hope…" she slapped herself. "Now I remember!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"The song! There were only two love songs who were played in loop for more than half an hour last night!"

She looked at her boss with worried eyes. Chiara's widened.

"Dear God, you don't mean…"

Suddenly, Aelita barged in, hands cupped over her mouth. Her pupils kept changing size: one minute they were big, the next they were small. She was also twitching a bit and looked like a man when he's about to turn into a werewolf.

"Help!" she screamed over her cupped hands. "Don't let the song take over me! I already embarrassed myself enough…"

Chiara fished some more handcuffs and tape, while Jeremy fetched another sticker (and quickly put it back when the brunette gave him the Evil Eye), but it was too late: Aelita stopped twitching, her pupils getting bigger; she 'released' her mouth, as an instrumental played in the background…

"Jeremy! Earplugs!" Chiara yelled, covering her ears.

The blonde girl searched on the untidy desk, but found nothing. "You must've left them at home" she shouted back. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Where does this music come from?" she asked, looking at the ceiling for any hidden speaker.

Chiara snorted. "Stupid Author Powers!" she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Aelita had started singing:

 _ **Picture perfect memories**_

 _ **Scattered all around the floor.**_

Chiara tried to stick a piece of tape on Aelita's mouth, but had to remove both hands from her ears to do so; she had nearly accomplished her task, when she literally stopped: Chiara loved that song. But if she caught Song Mania, then goodbye CL NEWS.

 _What the frack, Chiara, cover your ears! Cover your ears!_

Too late: she started singing too.

 _ **Reaching for the phone,**_

' _ **Cause I can't fight it anymore**_

Jeremy handcuffed them and taped their mouths before they could sing anymore.

"God, if I don't call a doctor soon, everyone will start singing; or, worse, they'll start acting like in the song and…" she gasped. "Dear God, Ulumi fans will kill us all! And the boss would probably commit suicide out of desperation…"

Jeremy quickly reached for her phone. "Doctor, we have a problem: Song Mania, grade 4, spreading like wildfire!"

"What are you talking about, girl? If this is a joke…"

Jeremy looked at the caller ID and realized her mistake.

"(bad word; please stand by)! Got the wrong number!"

"Mind your language, young lady!"

"So-sorry, ma'am" she hanged up.

Then she heard another voice, coming from the corridor, followed by ten more; the poor girl cursed under her breath, when she heard them:

 _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

 _ **For me it happens all the time**_

"Help!" Jeremy screamed, as the staff members started filling the room.

 _ **It's a quarter after one**_

 _ **I'm all alone and I need you now**_

Jeremy ripped a few tissues and stuffed them in her ears before she could hear more. She grabbed a few stickers and started to place them left and right.

She looked at her boss who, despite her trance, was giving her the Evil Eye. "Yeah, yeah, I'll pay them for you, don't worry"

 _ **Said I wouldn't call**_

 _ **But I lost all control and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I could do without**_

 _ **I just need you now**_

"Yumi! Ulrich! Help…"

There were too many of them; Jeremy was drowned by their voices and their bodies, sinking dramatically between them.

* * *

Ulrich was digging through the medical supplies in the storage room: turns out, he had woken up to the singing and was now trying to find a Song Mania antidote.

"One Direction Mania - huh? - …Fire Mania…Prank Mania - that's for Odd, probably - …Animal Mania…Drawing Mania…Mania Mania…School Mania…Code Lyoko Mania - the boss must be taking plenty of those - …Sushi Mania - still unused; no surprise - …McDonald's Mania…Ulrich Mania, cool…wait, WHAT?" he looked at the pale-green liquid in the needle. "We have _these_? Could be useful someday" he put it back in the kit.

He searched again and saw a pale-blue pill bottle full of pills of said color. The label said "S.O.U.T.S."

 _What does it stand for?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily had entered the office, earplugs in her ears. She got a microphone and started singing the chorus in an off-key voice on top of her lungs; it sounded like a cat screaming its prayers with a fish bone stuck in its throat.

It worked: everyone broke from their 'spell' and the Song Mania ended.

"Phew!" sighed Emily. "Luckily, I was here; the last thing we need is a bunch of people singing 'Need You Now' all over the news…"

A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the hall, and Sissi came running in.

"Who broke my mirror?" she cried. "WHO BROKE IT!"

Emily blushed slightly. It was only then that she noticed her glasses were about to brake.

Odd (who had been freed by the other Song Maniacs before the girl had arrived) looked at her as though she was Franz Hopper coming back from the dead using just a cat. "Cool! You broke a mirror!"

Emily shrugged. "Well, I _did_ win first place in a mirror-breaking contest…"

"Why? Did your screams made you earn five hundred years of bad luck?"

"No: I was watching the show and someone stole my bag, so I screamed; long story short, my parents made me promise to never yell again"

Odd backed away several steps, worried.

Then, Yumi came rushing in, tears in her eyes. "Chiara, it's awful!" she screamed. "Ulrich was in the storage room, searching for the antidote, but…" she burst in loud sobs and sank to the ground. "Oh, it's awful!"

"What happened, Yumes?" asked the young brunette, helping her up.

"I…I…broke it off!" the ninja cried.

Chiara gasped. "WHAT!" she started crying too and dropped Yumi while doing so, who fell flat on her face ("Ow!"). "No, this can't be!"

Jeremy sighed and looked at Aelita. "What shall we do?"

"I…I don't know!" the pinkette cried, tears forming in her eyes. "It's all my (bad word; please stand by) fault; if I hadn't bought the (bad word; please stand by) headphones, we wouldn't be in this (bad word; please stand by) mess!"

"Mind your frakking language!" Chiara said.

"See? You all (bad word; please stand by) hate me!" she too sank to the ground, crying.

Jeremy leaned towards her, stroking her cheek. "There, there, Aelita, it wasn't your fault; everyone gets Song Mania these days…" she turned her face towards hers. "I'm here with you, don't worry"

"Yeah! Let's have some lesbianism!" yelled Odd, holding a camera.

Jeremy looked at him with such a stare that Odd fell to the ground begging for air.

"Jeremy! Don't kill him!" Chiara begged.

The ex-male let him go and the brunette ran towards the poor boy on the ground, crying. "I can't believe it all ended so fast!" she screamed, holding him in her arms and rattling him like a doll.

Aelita, who was now hugging Yumi for comfort, sobbed harder. "I don't get why you did it: such a pretty girl like you, with dark hair and blueberry breath; why would you break up with you dream boy?"

"How did you know I have blueberry breath?" Yumi asked between tears.

"Because we're really close…"

Odd made a face. "Woah! Ok, I know female Jeremy and Aelita is fun, but you and Aelita isn't as much…"

Aelita burst into more tears and pulled away from Yumi. "Why does everyone hate me? I'm (bad word; please stand by) innocent…wait, right, I'm (bad word; please stand by) not!"

Chiara wailed. "Why don't you people stop swearing, for (bad word; please stand by) sake?"

"Look who's talking!"

"You're right!" Chiara held her hands over her eyes, dropping Odd who fell flat on his face like a doll ("Ouch! You're never cholding me again ever!"). "I'm such a (bad word; please stand by) failure!"

Aelita went towards her and hugged her. "People make mistakes, it happens" she said, sobbing.

"You're right; we're both failures!" and they cried even louder.

Jeremy stared in front of her with her eyes half-closed as the three kept sobbing, a clear "Who made me do this?" sign.

"Mum was right; I should've continued my career as a cashier at Trony" she mumbled. **(A/N: For those who don't know, Trony is a shop [and company, I think] which sells tech stuff).**

"She also told me girls cried harder over breakups…"

Chiara, in the meantime, kept wailing.

Odd picked himself up and patted her back. "There, there, no need to cry" but it was like screaming an insult to a hurricane. ( **A/N: *giggle*, just imagine: a small person on the left of a gigantic hurricane screaming "F**K YOU HURRICANE!" *giggle* so funny…ahem, anyway, back to the story…)**

Chiara leaned towards the hybrid and hugged him. "Odd, why did it happened?"

Odd smiled sadly. "I don't know…"

She let him go again and down he went on his face again: ("(bad word; please stand by)!") "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! NOT TO A PRETTY COUPLE LIKE THEM…"

A siren suddenly blared in Jeremy's head, as she remembered what Aelita said: _such a pretty girl like you, with dark hair and blueberry breath…_ BLUEBERRY BREATH!

"Chiara!" she shook her boss. "I know what happened! They swallowed the 'Story Of Us' pills!"

Chiara stared at him with teary eyes. Then, they switched from brown to red and her face said color. "I thought I told you to throw them away, you big idiot!" She yelled.

Jeremy paled. "Well…uhm…" she tugged at her collar. "It…it was the day Odd had destroyed the studio…"

"…Because the pills made him break up with Melanie; which is why I told you to THROW THEM AWAY!" the girl continued.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" Jeremy tried to apologize. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first we…"

Just then, Ulrich entered, clutching his head with one hand. "Frak! It hurts!"

"Finally, someone who respects censors!" Chiara exclaimed, brushing her tears away and standing up. She brushed the dust from her skirt, but froze when Ulrich dropped on the floor near her.

"Uh oh…" she murmured, as the familiar sound of a drum started filling the air…

"THE DOOOOOOOR!" yelled Emily (who was still in the room with Sissi, but since she's usually a secondary character in the show, she's very good at not interfering with the events unless needed), and the three girls bolted for it like hungry dogs chasing a quail, and shut it behind them.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked SecretCodeLyokan, sinking to the ground. "We can't let them spread Song Mania all over the studio!"

Right at that moment, Jim entered the hallway. "Miss, 5 minutes until today's morning news"

"WHAT!" for the second time in a day, Chiara bursted into tears. "We're going to be ruined! It's all over now! Code Lyoko Studios will be closed and demolished and…and…and made into a petting zoo!"

"NO! Not a petting zoo!" Emily squealed.

"Yes; and then I'll have to go back to Italy and go to school, and meet my schoolmates again, and I'll have to watch the Colosseum and 'ooh' and 'aaah' at it and bow on the ground at it like it's a divinity while an angel chorus sings and get dust on my new pants!"

Jeremy hugged her boss and patted her affectionately on the back, murmuring stuff like "There, there" or "No one's turning this place into a petting zoo" or "You're not going to dust your new pants, don't worry"

"Well, miss, I know you have Sissi Delmas **(A/N: Remember, she was still inside since she announced that her mirror broke)** , Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern currently affected by Song Mania grade 3-4, but we have no choice…"

Chiara wiped a tear from her cheek. "Fine; ehm, Jer…" she turned towards her tenderbent assistant.

"Yes?"

"If we get assaulted…"

"Yes?"

"You know, by Ulumi fans…"

"Yes?"

"Promise you will stop them from turning Code Lyoko Studios into a petting zoo?"

"Sure"

"And you will help me get a scholarship at Kadic?"

"Sure"

"And you will cure Yumi and Ulrich?"

"Sure"

"And that you'll take all the blame that they broke up in the first place, ths being mercilessly slauthered by Ulumi fangirls?"

"Sure" The blonde answered without thinking

"Ok, thanks" she patted Jeremy's shoulder. "Now, get me some maki, my make-up girl and be ready in five minutes"

She then left with Emily and Jim, just as Jeremy suddenly realizesd what he promised to Chiara:

"Wait a minute…CHIARA, THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"I'M YOUR BOSS! WHAT I SAY IS ALWAYS FAIR!" was the brunette's reply.

* * *

Heidi was on set in front of Chiara, who was eating her maki like there was no tomorrow.

"Miss, I was wondering…" the girl started, as SecretCodeLyokan finished her plate.

"Yes?"

"How…How do you put make-up exactly?"

The brunette glared at her. "Aren't _you_ supposed to know?"

"How can I? You never asked for a make-up lady before"

Chiara was about to probably start a very useless argument which will probably go out of topic in five minutes and become an argument on global warming and penguins, when she realized that Heidi was right. "Drat, that's true…"

"So, what do I do?"

The brunette waved her hands as if she was shooing her. ""Just…just put some blush all over my face; who cares anyway?"

Heidi obeyed and she took a large puffy brush as big as her boss's face and knocked it several times on said face, as a cloud of puffy dust threatened to choke anyone within the range of four meters.

"Ok, ok, ok, that's enough, Klinger" Chiara ordered, as she started to cough.

The make-up girl stopped and then walked off the set.

SecretCodeLyokan dusted herself a bit, while the Nathan Kress-like voice started chanting: "In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

* * *

 _Code Lyoko Studios Present…_

 _*theme plays in the background, as videos of the gang, William, Sissi and Chiara slideshow*_

 _CL NEWS!_

* * *

"Hello, Code Lyoko Lovers and Jerlita Lovers!" Chiara waved, then coughed again. "*cough cough* Sorry, stupid makeup…Anyway, today we're going to talk about a super important announcement: Code Lyoko is officially back in Italy, and Code Lyoko: Evolution is broadcasting as we speak! The fans are already gathered near Rai Gulp Studios to thank the…the…" she snapped her fingers a few times. "The…the…whatchamacallit…the guys who decided what airs on Rai Gulp; details with Sissi Delmas and her bodyguard Nikolas Poliakoff"

As the camera turned blank to switch, Chiara was heard yelling: "Herb, if your plan doesn't work, you'd better start praying!"

* * *

"Hellooooo, everyone!" Sissi slurred. Near her, Nikolas was keeping an eye on her to avoid the Song Mania from taking over.

"Soooo, todaaaaaay, weeeee arrrrreeee innnnnn thiiiiiis plaaaaace whiiiich IIIIIIII forgooooot theeeeee naaame…."

People around Sissi stared at her in such away that twenty people had to be taken to the hospital because they couldn't stop laughing and chocked on something, while thirty-five had to watch a very sad movie to stop.

* * *

"This is going out of the window"

Chiara was on the phone, talking to the guys in charge of the filming and they were telling her about Sissi.

"Don't you 'what the Hell's wrong' me; she's frakking _slurring_!" pause. "Yes, idiots, it's really bad to slur in front of the camera; this is the News, not some News-for-drunk-people-about-drugs crap" pause. "WHAT! You're fired!"

Again, the silly music began, and a loud crash was heard not far away; two seconds later, someone screamed and started running around the set, covered in flames, yelling: "THE TOILETS! THE TOILETS!"

"They are there" SecretCodeLyokan pointed to an unspecified place out of camera range. The fired person ran towards said direction.

The boss resumed her phone call: "Is there any solution?...What? But…fine, let her sing, let her sing…No, you idiot, let her speak the news in a sing-song voice…yes, I know she'll break the cameras, but whatever…if you want to be fired too, you'd better obey me…I WOULDN'T GIVE A FRAK! EITHER SHE SINGS OR SHE SLURS AND I'M GOING TO GET DUST ON MY PANTS!" She hanged up, looking like a very angry atomic bomb about to burst.

Jeremy came in the room, holding a cup of steaming Fanta. "Here…"

"Thanks" the girl drank the Fanta, then called another person: "Is the spot ready?"

"Why do I have to wear this ridiculous costume?" the boy in the phone asked.

"Because you shouldn't have signed that contract; it did say you had to take risks"

"I thought you meant dangerous places…"

"Why in the world would I film a spot in a dangerous place, dummy?" she asked, then hanged up to watch what was happening in Italy.

* * *

"Ok, Sissi" Nikolas told her, after turning off his phone when the caller hanged up."You can sing, but say the news while doing it"

"Fiiiiiinnnnnaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyy" she slurred, then fainted.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Herb yelled.

"I did not, stupid! The anti-Song Mania was partly disconetted; though you don't faint when it happens…" the bodyguard bent down to examine her, and just then the fainted reporter un-fainted, nearly giving a heart attack to her two minions.

As the drums started to play, she turned her head towards Nicholas for a few seconds, then she cartwheeled on the other side for a long time. Then, she stopped and walked towards a fighting couple nearby and started to sing:

 _ **I use to think one day we'd tell the story of us**_

 _ **How we met and the sparks flew instantly**_

 _ **And people would say "They're the lucky ones"**_

* * *

"What the HELL!" Chiara screamed and literally jumped on the table, an earpiece in her ear (it was easier wearing a microphone than keeping a phone in your hand). "What are you doing?" she was still talking to the guy in charge of the filming.

"The Anti-Song Mania connection has jammed; I'm sorry, we lost her"

"YAY! FANTASTIC! WE'RE SPREADING THE WHOLE (bad word; please stand by) SONG MANIA IN THE WHOLE F…"

"Shh!" Jeremy shushed. "I love this song!"

* * *

Sissi cartwheeled towards a girl sitting alone on a bench and staring at the sky, and she sat near her; she also peeked at the open book the girl had on her lap and then looked at one she had 'borrowed'.

 _ **I used to know my place was the spot next to you**_

 _ **Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

' _ **Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

The notes spread and entered many people's heads.

* * *

"Frak! FRAK!" The boss kept screaming in the earpiece. Then, suddenly, she had an idea; checking that the cameras were still filming, she ordered: "Quick, switch to Yumi and Ulrich!"

"Why?" Jeremy asked, popping another pop-corn in her mouth while sitting in a mini-sofa nearby and watching the news on TV.

"Can I have some?" Chiara ignored the question and eyed the pop-corn greedily.

"Sure, why - "

Like the wind, Chiara grabbed the bowl and sat near her genderbent friend.

"Where did you got this anyway?" She asked Jeremy.

"Dunno" was the ex-male's reply.

"Oh"

The brunette stuffed her mouth with some more pop-corn, as the camera switched to Yumi and Ulrich. The Japanese girl was singing and clutching dramatically her head:

 _ **Oh, a simple complication,**_

 _ **Miscommunications lead to fall out**_

She placed some random cameraman between them:

 _ **So many things that I wish you knew**_

She punched the poor cameraman over and over.

 _ **So many walls up I can't break through**_

* * *

The camera connection shifted back to Italy, where Sissi was doing some random musical moves with what looked like the whole population. She was on a stage and she acted as if she looking for someone:

 _ **Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

 _ **And we're not speaking**_

Then Sissi seemed to pierce her heart with the microphone:

 _ **And I'm dying to know**_

 _ **Is it killing you**_

 _ **Like it's killing me, yeah**_

 _ **But I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

 _ **When it all broke down**_

 _ **And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

She winked and pointed at the camera with a flirty smile:

 _ **Next Chapter.**_

* * *

"Ok, people, back to Ulrich and Yumi" Chiara ordered, as she stuffed her mouth with nachos.

"Where did you get the nachos?" Jeremy asked.

"Dunno; hey, wants some chips?"

"Where did you get them?"

"Dunno; nuggets?"

"…I'm getting worried"

* * *

They both had their backs to the other, and Yumi was fake-biting her nail and tugging at her shirt.

 _ **How we end up this way?**_

 _ **See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy.**_

The Japanese girl hid half-covered her eyes when they met each other's gaze. This time, it was Ulrich who sang:

 _ **And you're doing your best to avoid me.**_

They both turned around at the same time, ready to say something, but they stopped and she turned again. The brunette rolled his eyes:

 _ **I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us**_

 _ **Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here**_

 _ **But you held your pride like you should've held me.**_

* * *

Shift back to Sissi who was now holding her head in her hands and all of the other people were repeating her last words:

 _ **Oh, I'm scared to see the ending**_

 _ **Why are we pretending this is nothing?**_

 _ **I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how**_

 _ **I've never heard silence quite this loud**_

* * *

Shift to Ulrich and Yumi; or rather, to Ulrich: the ninja was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

 _ **And we're not speaking**_

 _ **And I'm dying to know**_

 _ **Is it killing you**_

 _ **Like it's killing me, yeah**_

He looked at Yumi who had re-entered the camera view. He reached for her, but she retracted from his hand.

 _ **But I don't know what to say since the twist of fate**_

 _ **When it all broke down**_

Yumi walks off again and Ulrich rises his hands in the air.

 _ **And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

* * *

Jeremy nodded her head in sync with the instrumental; that's when she noticed Chiara wasn't sitting next to her.

"Where's the boss?" The ex-male asked a cameraman.

"She went in one of these rooms where we record ads"

"Why would she…" Jeremy was cut off by the light coming from the tv, which indicated the screen had turned black. Then a spotlight illuminated a figure in the center of the black: black sparkly miniskirt, leather jacket, grey t-shirt with "Ulumi+Jerlita" written on it, a microphone, brown hair with blue lock…Chiara was on TV!

Jeremy stared at her boss, then the instrumental ended, Chiara brought the microphone near her mouth and…

 _ **This is looking like a contest**_

"You're (bad word; please stand by) kidding me!" Jeremy exclaimed, half annoyed and half surprised.

* * *

 _ **Of who can act like they care less**_

 _ **But I liked it better when you were on my side**_

Chiara started doing a few moves as she sang: first, she advanced slowly; then, she bent down and stuck out the arm that wasn't holding the microphone. This move was followed by her standing up and pointing that same arm upwards, before slowly making it descend and then pointing at some random place on the left.

Next, she covered her eyes:

 _ **The battle's in your hands now**_

She pointed at the screen.

 _ **But I will lay my armor down**_

 _ **If you say you'd rather love than fight.**_

She sang this last phrase as she blew a kiss, then quickly grabbed it with her fist and made a hand movement as if she had made it disappear.

* * *

"I still can't believe it…" Jeremy mumbled, eating some left-over nachos. "Damn, these are good!"

* * *

 _ **So many things that you wish I knew**_

 _ **But the story of us might be ending soon**_

Chiara stomped her foot in time with the guitar

 _ **Now I'm standing alone**_

*stomp*

 _ **In a crowded room**_

Suddenly, the whole room filled with everyone from Code Lyoko (apart from Jeremy), including Sissi, Yumi and Ulrich…

 _ **And we're not speaking**_

Everyone started to sing along:

 _ **And I'm dying to know**_

 _ **Is it killing you**_

 _ **Like it's killing me, yeah**_

 _ **But I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

 _ **When it all broke down**_

 _ **And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now,**_

 _ **Now, noooow, nooooooooooow**_

Everyone was dancing while Chiara surfed on top of them, still holding the microphone and singing.

 _ **And we're not speaking**_

 _ **And I'm dying to know**_

 _ **Is it killing you**_

 _ **Like it's killing me, yeah**_

 _ **And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

' _ **Cause we're going down**_

 _ **And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

They gently dropped her on the ground and she winked like Sissi, while pointing at the screen:

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Everyone who was watching the news cheered and clapped, while the camera switched views and an ad started to play.

* * *

"That was great boss!" Aelita said, as soon as they were out of the recording room. " _ **And we're not…"**_

"Woah! Attagirl!" the brunette covered the pinkette's mouth. "Quick! Someone bring me some tape!"

* * *

A little silly music started playing, while the screen zoomed out from a cheap cardboard drawing of a barn, a sun, grass and a blue sky.

"Baaaaaaaa" a noise was heard and it was shown that it was Aelita, dressed as a sheep.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba" the supposed sheep was singing and doing a weird little dance. Meanwhile, not far away, there was William, dressed in a very poofy dress and large hat, holding a crook.

"Man" he said in a female Texan accent. "That sheep is getting on ma nerves"

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-BAAAAAAAA!" Aelita screamed, cracking the camera glass. A "cut!" which wasn't supposed to be heard was heard, while the ad kept rolling, the camera lens perfectly fixed. (film montage probably)

A man dressed as a goat cheese mascot walked towards William and waved: "Mornin', Little Will-Beep"

"Mornin', Man In The Cheese" William answered. "How's the day?"

"So-so; what about you?"

"That sheep is breaking ma eardrums" he answered holding his hand over his ears, but he forgot about the crook, so he banged his ears.

"DANG IT!" he yelled, throwing the piece of wood on the ground and kicking it. "And I'm so frustrated"

The Man In The Cheese smiled. "I can solve your problems" he gave her a weird little object.

"What is it?"

"It's the Mutinator!" The Man In The Cheese answered. "IT works like a gun; pull the small trigger and mute the animal"

William aimed the weird little gun at Aelita and pulled the trigger. Out came a weird-like thumbtack which hit her. As soon as she got hit, the 'ba'ing immediately stopped, as no sound came from the pinkette's mouth.

"Cool!" William exclaimed. "This Mutinator is perfect!"

The Man In The Cheese winked. "The Mutinator also come in different shapes: thumbtack, snake, piece of thread, flea"

He shot a flea-like Mutinator at some random guy passing by. This guy noticed and started giving The Man In The Cheese a piece of his mind, but no word came out.

"And in case you want to take off the effect" William added in his normal voice, taking out the flea Mutinator out of the guy.

"…Pieces of cheese make two plus two filled with rotten tomatoes!" he was yelling. When the guy realized his voice had returned, he blushed in embarrassment. "I…I mean…" he turned towards The Man In The Cheese again. "You rotten (badword; please stand by), (bad word; please stand by), (bad word; please stand by)..."

Once again, the Mutinator was applied. "As you can see, it's not necessary to shoot it to make it work" William explained. "It's also useful for censors"

"So buy The Man In The Cheese's Mutinators!" The Man In The Cheese yelled.

Then some jingle played and William and The MITC began singing hand in hand:

" _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells**_

 _ **Please stay quiet, please"**_

 _ **Hey, you, your dream will come true**_

 _ **If you buy the Mutina-tor!**_

 _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_

 _ **Just one single hit**_

 _ **Of the new Mutinator**_

 _ **And Silent Night it'll be!**_

* * *

Chiara paced back and forth in the studio. "So, how do we bring everyone back to normal?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy. "You just ask Emily to sing in her off-key voice"

"And have her break the cameras? No way!" The brunette stopped pacing. "Plus, it would work on the others, but not on Ulrich and Yumi: they ate pills, remember?"

The ex-male nodded. "Yeah, you're right"

"And if we don't bring them back together" the boss added. "We'll lose tons of views and maybe even our lives! You know how many hardcore Ulumi fans exist?"

"Actually, there might be at least…"

"That's not all! Some people have been waiting ages for them to be together! Them breaking up now would be a major disappointment…"

"Yeah, I understand" Jeremy agreed. "But what can we do? The songs get deeply stuck in your head for at least four months or more if you're gade 4! And you either sing them, or behave like the people in the song behave; sometimes even both"

"I know..." Chiara said. Then, suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I got it! A song! We need another song to get stuck in their heads!"

"OMG, that's genius!" Jeremy's female hormones acted on her. "Which song?"

"Prepare this one and the location is here" Chiara handed her a few pieces of paper. "Make it perfect!"

"But how are we supposed to get the song in their heads?" the genius asked.

The brunette winked, slyly. "Sam and Aelita still have the "Superwhatits" headphone, right?"

* * *

Chiara was dancing to the music in the studio and Jeremy and Aelita (fully cured) with her.

"I love this song!" she screamed.

"I know, it's great" the pinkette.

In the tv, under the effect of Song Mania but of another song, Yumi and Ulrich were doing a pretty good musical number and viewers were cheering from all over the globe.

Yumi was singing:

 _ **And you stood there in front of me**_

 _ **Close enough to touch**_

 _ **Close enough to hope you couldn't see**_

 _ **What I was thinking of**_

(Ulrich joined)

 _ **Drop everything now**_

 _ **Meet me in the pouring rain**_

 _ **Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

 _ **Take away the pain**_

' _ **Cause I see sparks fly**_

 _ **Whenever you smile**_

* * *

Aelita and Jeremy were singing from inside the studio with Chiara too:

 _ **Get me with those green eyes, baby,**_

 _ **As the lights go down**_

 _ **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

' _ **Cause I see sparks fly**_

 _ **Whenever you smile**_

* * *

"We're doing a Taylor Swift marathon when the morning news end!" Chiara announced, jumping on the table and spilling the soy sauce from her Japanese snack all over the floor.

"And this time, I'm using new headphones" Aelita promised, as the duet on TV continued singing:

 _ **My mind forgets to remind me**_

 _ **You're a bad idea**_

 _ **You touch me once and it's really something,**_

 _ **You find that I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

 _ **I'm on guard for the rest of the world**_

 _ **But with you I know it's no good**_

 _ **And I could wait patiently but I really**_

 _ **Wish you would…**_

 _ **Drop everything now…**_

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter of Code Lyoko Studios! What madness will happen next time? Stay tuned!**


End file.
